This invention relates to ranking items. Information about the social and environmental practices of companies has been collected and distributed since the 1970s by investment funds, consumer-information organizations and research firms. Typically, the information is used to quantify the relative performance of companies on issues of “social responsibility” such as management diversity, involvement with repressive international regimes, environmental destructiveness and cruelty to animals in product testing.